vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flight Home - Part 2
Title: The FLight Home - Part 2 Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, and Michael Donovan Location: Visitor Mothership: Atlanta (Outer Space) Synopsis: With the final security problem taken care of, it's just a matter of the little things left over, on the flight back to Earth. But then… those can add up… LOG BEGINS: Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly at the main flight controls, checking through course and everything else. She doesn't have the translator program running, like Heather did, intending to make certain nothing id distorted. She's not doing much else at this point, except watching space pass by. Ham Tyler steps onto the Command Center, and looks around. Juliet Parrish appears on the bridge, rubbing the back of her neck, and nearly bumping head-first into Ham. "Sorry," she mutters, backpedaling quickly. Ham Tyler turns, "Oh, Morn… umm.. evening, Julie." He shrugs slightly, "I hate this, I'm not even sure what time it is…" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, shrugging as her hand drops back to her side. "Pick one," she suggests mildly. She doesn't much care, honestly. Elizabeth Maxwell glances back slightly, hearing people. She takes note of people coming onto the bridge, particularly sensitive of that after before. She smiles a little at Ham, as he grumbles that. "It's 5:30 at night, actually. Sorry we aren't getting back in time for regular supper hour…" Ham Tyler shrugs to Liz, "No biggie." He glances at Julie, and arches an eyebrow, "Everything OK?" Juliet Parrish lifts a shoulder, dropping it in a shrug as she forces her smile a little wider. "Fine, why?" she wonders, head turning to the side and eyeing Liz. "5:30 PM? Did we think to bring anything to eat?" Ham Tyler reaches into his pocket, and pulls out some Cheese & Peanut Butter Crackers, "Want some? This is what I brought…" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head then blinks at Tyler. "Huh. I don't know if anyone else thought to bring any." She hmms a little. "We'll be home before too long, though." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, shaking her head at Ham's offer. "Thanks, but…no thanks." It's hardly appetizing to her, she'll make do. Ham Tyler shrugs, "We could check out the kitchens… I've heard they eat Vegetables too…" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Ham and hmms a little bit. "Depending on how much they left of anything. They offloaded most of the personnel, likely offloaded most of the immediate supplies as well. As for the long term ones, well, I'd like to have a couple more doctors aboard before I start thawing them out." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, nodding. "And I'm afraid of what else we'd find in the icebox." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Guess everyone who didn't bring food, starves. I doubt even Visitor Emergency Rations would be edible…" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Doubt it. Doubt anyone wants to find out what's in them at all, in fact." She shivers a little. Ham Tyler smirks and shrugs. Elizabeth Maxwell glances around. "anyway, we're on autopilot… so I'll be back in a bit." Then she slips off for the door quietly. Inner Corridor Ring - Atlanta Mothership You go to Command Staff Quarters Area. Elizabeth Maxwell slips in from the corridor, looking around and trying to find where Heather decided to lay down at. Heather O'Leary is laying, asleep on a bed. The door to the Quarters is open, so Liz should be able to find her, if she looks. Elizabeth Maxwell glances in and slips in very slowly, looking over Heather worriedly. She finds a chair, and sits next to the bed, quietly, gently taking your hand. Heather O'Leary's eyes open slightly, and she smiles, "Hi…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes your hair, shaking her head. "Go back to sleep, honey… You should rest…" She kisses your forehead softly, then your lips. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I'm OK… Did Julie look at your wound?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Don't worry about that, honey…" She stands, hugging you very softly and kissing your lips again, then starting to massage your shoulders and front. "Everything is fine…" Heather O'Leary says softly, "You promised to get it checked out…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles gently. "And I will. I just didn't happen to see Julie recently, and when I did, she was busy. I'll see her later on." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and says nothing. Elizabeth Maxwell kisses gently and strokes your hair. "I've been more worried about you, than anything else. I came as soon as I was sure we were back underway, and on a stable course. And made sure you got some sleep." She hugs softly. And Heather falls back to sleep. Elizabeth watches her for a while, then slips back out into the hallway. You go to Inner Corridor Ring. Michael Donovan smirks slightly at that. "It would depend on the Visitor," he responds in all honestly. "If it was an officer or a scientist of some kind, and if they were the sort that could be easily be coerced with a little bit of 'Good Cop, Bad Cop', that would probably be an intelligence gold mine. If we get someone who'd sooner die than give up anything, or if we ended up capturing the guy that cleans the bathrooms, it might not be such a windfall." Elizabeth Maxwell pokes her head out of the command quarter hallway area, looking around and wandering into the main corridor, considering heading for the Bridge. Juliet Parrish tilts her head slightly to the side, nodding up at Mike. "True…but if we -did- get someone who was a potential gold mine, as you put it," Here she smiles, what a way to put it Mike, "We should do everything we can to keep them, right?" Michael Donovan raises an eyebrow at the somewhat loaded question that's lobbed at him. "As long as they're still potentially useful, yeah…," he agrees. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, still smiling. "No matter what?" She wants to be absolutely certain, as she tightens her grip around his neck, and kisses his chin. Elizabeth Maxwell slips out further, and heads in the direction of the bridge. Michael Donovan frowns deeply at the last question, despite the attempted sweetening of it with the kiss. "What aren't you telling me?" he counters in a tone that's serious, but not upset… at least not yet. "There's one at the Ranch…Did I tell you we found Jenny?" Julie asks, switching the subject with absolutely no preamble. "I'm going to visit her in New York when we get back…I was supposed to go already." Elizabeth Maxwell keeps slipping bridgewards, looking around the corridor between where she was, and destination, quickly. Michael Donovan very nearly blinks at that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back things up there, cowgirl." The ol' 'bait-and-switch' might work on some guys, but apparently not him. "One of -what- at the ranch?" "AVisitorElizabeth!" Julie calls, catching sight of the younger woman, as her courage instantly leaves her and she searches desperately for a way out. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over and blinks at Julie, scratching her head a little bit. "Uh…. hi. Something up?" It would probably be easier for Julie to effect an escape were Mike's arms not wrapped around her waist. "Julie, this isn't the time to play coy. I know a lot must've gone down while I was gone, but if I'm gonna help run this little road show of ours, someone's gotta keep me in the loop here." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, closing her eyes as her escape is so perfectly halted. Damn. "Liz…tell Mike what's in the basement of the ranch." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Julie and shakes her head a little bit. "Oh, making me do the talking, hmm?" She glances to Mike and laughs, shaking her head. "We bagged a rude little one. I was thinking of cleaning one of the coat hooks and bracing it a little, to hang her on it to keep her more secure…" Michael Donovan looks from Julie to Elizabeth and back again, seeming a little bit confused, not so much at the revelation itself but rather something else. "So why the big secret?" he asks whomever will answer him. Juliet Parrish sighs softly. "Diana and Bates are both aware the little shit's being held. And they know Ham has her…and that I spoke with Ham the night he took her." she explains quietly. "Bates thinks Ham saw me to tell me about Jenny…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "I haven't found any kind of tracking device on her, though, so they at least probably don't know /where/ she's being held. But the other part is damned bad. He 'thinks' that how much though, with one of them known caught by Ham?" She considers a little bit. "For that matter, who saw Ham get hold of her? I didn't think anyone else was in that parking lot…" Michael Donovan nods at Elizabeth's statement. "I'd think if either Diana or Bates knew where she was being held, they'd have made a move by now. Just because they know Ham's the one responsible doesn't mean that they can trace things back to the ranch. Tyler's even more careful than the rest of us when it comes to being followed." "Turns out one of the inn owners is an informant for Bates," The other being a Resistance agent, Julie informs the pair. "That's how they knew. But because of this, and because they don't know…I say no matter what, we do everything necessary to keep the little one, and break her." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little bit. "That's just wonderful…" she shakes her head a little bit. "and yeah, we need to keep her at least. As for breaking her, well, how hard a nut has she been to crack so far?" Michael Donovan suggests with a remarkable amount of candor, "We -do- have a perfectly functioning conversion chamber in this crate, don't we?" Perhaps the fact that two of the most important people in his life were subjected to said device has him feeling more than a little bit vindictive. Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "I'm glad you two feel that way." Granted, she hasn't told them what Bates said. "That means it will be easier for you if I can't come back from New York." She speaks quietly, nodding up at Michael. "I say we have a perfect test subject for that, to see if it works for us as well as for them." Elizabeth Maxwell winces just a little bit at Donovan's comment, shivering slightly. "I was going to mention that, but wasn't sure how the rest of you would feel about it. I'll see if I can figure out how it works…" Michael Donovan finally gets hit upside the head with the six most important words in Julie's previous statement, "Wait. Who says you can't come back?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head, smiling faintly, though her gaze is somewhat shuttered when she meets his, and only for a moment does she do so. "Doesn't matter…we made the decision here. The Visitor is worth keeping." Elizabeth Maxwell stops short, and just stays quiet, her expression drooping slightly at hearing that. She frowns very slightly as well. Michael Donovan scowls just slightly as things don't exactly equal out in his mind just yet. "And what does that have to do with you and New York?" "They know I was at the inn…and since we're not returning the Visitor," Julie states that as fact, no other option in her mind, "And since I was there, and I too shot at the bitch when she climbed in my window, if I return, I'll be arrested and handed over to the Visitors on the charge of attempted murder." She chuckles faintly. "Bates told me to pass the message on to Ham to have her returned, and if Ham didn't respond, Bates was going to tell me to stay in New York." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "That's a simple matter then." She smiles very sweetly. "We can return her, all nice and converted and working for us after she spills all her guts out." Michael Donovan bites back the urge to suggest to Julie that she tell Bates where to stick his stupid ideas. Instead, he simply nods in agreement with Elizabeth. "See? No fuss. No muss. No relocating to the East Coast…" Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking her head. "You don't think they'd notice?" She smiles softly, looking at the two. "You're sweet…both of you, really. But…it will take longer than three days to convert the lizard, really, we're past the deadline already." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "We can drag her up here the minute we get back, and run her though before we're done dismantling…" LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG